


Blade or Paladin?

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day eleven - Blade of Marmora





	Blade or Paladin?

Keith looks down at the black suit and somehow, as light as it is compared to his Paladin armor, it’s so much heavier. There’s a weight that comes with wearing this new attire. He wavers back and forth trying to distinguish the difference between the phrases he associates with Galra…._Victory or Death_…._Knowledge or Death._

Keith feels that in some way the Blade of Marmora uses their ‘knowledge’ to obtain ‘victory’ and in both instances someone loses, someone dies, no one is safe.

He thinks back on the few Blade members that have died in the short time that he’s known them; Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and most recently Regris. The Blade of Marmora is so large in comparison to Voltron but even four deaths seems to be too much. What if it had been any of the others on the Castle of Lions? He thinks about the rag-tag group of seven that has been thrown together since they escaped Earth in the Blue Lion. Four deaths among seven….

Keith lets out a sigh. It does no good to go down that road. He pulls the hood up and before he presses the button that activates his mask he grabs his knife from the desk and holds it in his hands. He no longer keeps the hilt wrapped up and takes a minute to stare at the intricate symbol. He traces it with his thumb and tucks it behind his back before leaving his room.

In the end he doesn’t activate his mask. Keith walks the halls of the base and thinks about how cold it is. Of course being in space, everything is cold. Even the Castle of Lions was cold. But somehow, even without as many people, the castle seems a bit warmer to him now. Perhaps it’s the people there.

Pidge and Hunk with their technological skills were always chatting about something or another that they managed to upgrade in the castle. Pidge especially, with her affinity for all things involving computers and code. Even though Keith didn’t understand half of what Pidge would talk about, he couldn’t help but listen at the excitement in her voice.

Hunk and his never ending ability to create something edible out of the most atrocious looking alien foods always made Keith smile. Let it be known that Keith was not one to turn down any sort of food and when Hunk discovered this bit of information, he would use Keith as his go to taster just as often as he would use Lance.

Coran reminded Keith of that one weird uncle that everyone has or knows. The uncle that has his own strange quirks but the children gravitate towards him because even with all of his eccentricities, he’s the kindest, smartest, and most loyal person to have on your side.

Allura was harder to understand. Keith understands the animosity she held once she realized he was part Galra. Keith himself didn’t even want to believe that it was possible. It had taken time, but the two of them had finally come to an understanding and Keith knew deep down that if there was ever a chance that there were more Alteans, he would do anything possible to help Allura bring what remained of her people together.

Then there was Shiro, his brother in every way except blood. Shiro had taken him in and helped him sort out his anger. He had been there for him when he was nothing more than a scrawny delinquent headed down a road of bad choices and dead ends. He showed Keith that family wasn’t always the one you were born into. And as crazy as it sounded, Shiro had given Keith hope.

Finally there was Lance. Lance was loud, and boisterous, and obnoxious. He flirted with anything that looked his way. He boasted about a lot of things that held no weight. But Lance was also kind, and funny, and smart. Lance could rattle off more constellations than Keith knew existed. He remembered every planet they helped to liberate, and he may not have the technological knowledge that Pidge and Hunk did but Lance could tell you every detail about his lion and what needed to be fixed down to the tiniest wire or switch after every battle. He was also warm, and comforting, and looked out for everyone else before himself.

There was none of that here. Everyone looked out for themselves. The only time members were seen together was when there was a mission. Perhaps that was what made it seem so cold here.

Keith let out one more sigh as he reached his Galra fighter. This time he actually pressed the button for his mask. He took one last look at the base and knew that if he didn’t make it back, this wasn’t a place he would miss. Maybe if things went well after Naxela, maybe then he could go back home.

Keith paused…..

Home…….

Keith pushed thoughts of ‘home’ out of his head. Naxela was waiting. They had a war to win after all.


End file.
